VacationGoneWrong
by Hopeful Writer
Summary: COMPLETE! Some of the Digidestined go to a cabin for a vacation, but it turns horribly wrong. One by one they're murdered, until only a few remain. A bit of every genre, except perhaps supernatural, sci-fi, fantasy, and poetry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! I don't even own the computer I type on (usually).

A/N - After the worst case of writer's block I've ever had, and a really long time, I finished my first murder mystery. I honestly have to say that I stopped expecting to finish it after half of it got deleted, but I surprised myself. But here it is, done. Most of the details for my original ending were forgotten, so I had to figure it out again. Please R&R and I hope you like it.

The Digidestined go to a cabin in the hopes of having a really great vacation. Instead, one by one, they are murdered. Who is the murderer and why are they doing it? Read to find out.

Shout outs to Dark Gamer, Light Gamer, EeyoreP, SaturnsChild, EvilTenchi, Knight, Galassos Gal 124, PhoniexChild, TogetherAgain, Wolfie, ArchangelUK, Arylwren, Digicowboy, Blackout12, Phire Phoenix, Authormon, Insane Friend 02, sweetchick08079, alfogamer2, Takari's Baybee, Immia, AlexPG13, DJ Clue, and shadow2k. Special shout out to Dreamer4, who has helped me from the beginning on this fic (and saved Davis). She never gave up on it, and was so proud of me when I started working on it.

Special shout out/dedicaton to frosty wonder ice. When I first read Interior of a Mind, I got inspired to write this fic. Then, after the crash, when I was at a low, I reread that and was able to work past my writer's block. After you read this you should go read Interior of a Mind. It's awesome.

Now, since you're obviously not here to listen to me babble, on to the fic.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 1

"We're spending... four weeks... THERE?" Yolei Indoe demanded, studying the crude log cabin with a look of disdain.

Tai Kamiya sighed. "You didn't have to come, Yolei," he reminded, his voice clearly showing how annoyed he was at the younger girl's complaints.

"Yolei's afraid!" a little blond taunted merrily. He was Kevin Ishida, Matt and TK's adopted ten-year-old brother. Now TK was the only person in his family who had the last name Takaishi. Though Kevin was adopted, he shared the blond hair and icy blue eyes of his brothers. They were all nearly identical in looks, something that had surprised the older boys greatly upon first meeting Kevin.

"I am not, you little pest. Why did he have to come?" Yolei whined to TK, who held up in hands as a shield from her wrath.

"Leave him alone, Yolei," Matt ordered, putting a comforting hand on his youngest brother.

"Let's go," a small voice suggested. Cody Hida tapped his foot impatiently. He couldn't wait to get inside. The cabin looked so appealing to the history buff. "I bet there are loads of old books and relics in there," he added tantalizingly. Well, it was tantalizing to him.

"Sounds like fun," Davis Motomiya commented dryly. Cody shot him a dirty look. "I bet there's food," the redhead realized, his chocolate eyes lighting up. The others laughed.

"Hey, Kari, I'll race you," Kevin offered.

Kari Kamiya, Tai's sister, smiled at the younger boy. "You're on."

"On your marks... get set..." Kevin ran. "Go!" he called over his shoulder.

"Cheater!" Kari shouted back, racing after him.

TK grinned at their retreating backs and tore after them, causing the remaining people to laugh.

Matt and Tai groaned together. "They left us with their bags," Matt muttered unhappily.

Both boys lifted their sibling's baggage, causing Sora Tachenouchi to smile. "Wait, Matt has more than Tai."

Tai's eyes widened. "Sora, don't!" he cried.

But it was too late. Sora tossed her bags on top of the pile. "There. Now it's even."

"That's not fair," Tai whined. "Girls always pack more stuff!"

Matt smirked. "Tough luck." He followed the group to the cabin, leaving Tai alone.

A shiver ran down the brunette's spine. "This place is creepy," he mumbled. "I hope things get better." He picked up the remaining bag and set off for the cabin.

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Digimon. It's amazing how much damage I could do with it, though.

****

Takari's Baybee – Thanks for saying this had potential. You were my only reviewer so far. Thanks for that too.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 2

TK let out a loud moan, cracking his pencil in half. He heard someone groan out in the front room. "Oops," he whispered. "Better go see what that was about."

TK left his story ideas on the desk and went to see what had happened. He reached the front room to see Yolei and Kevin up from their sleeping bags. 'Where'd they go?' he thought, especially worried about his little brother.

Then a toilet flushed and the youngest blond came out of the bathroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I hope you washed those hands," TK teased, a feeling of relief flooding him, though he wasn't sure why.

"I did. How come you're still awake, TK?"

"I've been writing. Did you see Yolei anywhere?"

Kevin shook his head. "I didn't look. I was too tired."

"Just be glad this cabin's got running water. In the old days, you would have had to go outside."

"I would have held it." The brothers shared a laugh.

Tai snorted in his sleep. "Go back to bed," TK suggested, lowering his voice so as not to wake the sleeping figures. "I'll go find Yolei."

"Okay. Good night, TK."

"Night, Kevin." He kissed the little boy's forehead quickly before leaving in search of his missing friend.

TK shivered slightly. 'This place is creepy,' he realized. 'At least, in the dark it's creepy.'

He made his way into the kitchen, thankful for the electricity in the cabin. It had been modernized since its ancient days. Then he saw Yolei, lying face down on the table, a cup of water next to her. TK smirked. 'She must have fallen asleep getting a drink.' "Wake up, Yolei," he whispered, trying not to wake his sleeping friends. When that didn't work, he shook her gently, then roughly. A warm liquid touched his hands, and he pulled them back, half-expecting to find drool on them. But a dark red substance was not what he had in mind.

"Ah!" he shrieked, not caring who he woke. Fortunately (or unfortunately), most of his friends were heavy sleepers.

"TK? What's the matter?" a quiet female voice wondered.

"Kari!" he cried. If this was scaring him, he didn't want to see the effects on Kari. "Stay out there!"

But Kari didn't listen to him, as usual. "What's the matter?" she began in a joking tone, as she entered the kitchen. "See a mouse?" Then she froze upon seeing Yolei's limp body and the dark red liquid on TK's hand.

"I told you not to come in," TK growled, trying to hide his hand from Kari's view, knocking Yolei as he did so.

She was shoved backwards, the chair tipping over, landing Yolei on her back, her head resting on the floor. TK and Kari both let out screams, and Kari swayed. Yolei's throat was slit, blood soaking the skin, a gap wide enough to see the fleshy innards of her neck. Her mouth was agape, her tongue lolling out like a dog's. But it was the eyes that were the worst. They were open and unfocused, but the younger kids could detect emotion in them: pain, panic, and surprise, as well as horror.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," Kari gasped, her face white in fear.

TK gathered her into his arms as they mourned the loss of their friend. "We have to tell the others. They'll know what to do."

"We should leave Cody and Kevin out of this. They're too young for this," Kari remarked, shaking violently.

But TK shook his head. "No matter how young they are, they need to know there's a murderer among us."

Kari burst into fresh tears. "Are you sure it wasn't suicide?"

TK gave her a rather reproachful look. "Look at her eyes, Kari. Was it suicide?"

"No," she whispered weakly. "Yolei's really dead. She was really murdered. Oh, God. What if the murderer strikes again?"

"Oh, God."

Suddenly a tiny scream was heard from the front room. Kevin was shaking badly as Kari and TK ran into the room. Kari cradled the little boy gently, while TK prodded him for answers. "What's the matter, Kevin?" he demanded.

"I had... had... a nightmare," he stammered. "These big monsters were going to attack me. Then an angel tried to save me, but while he was fighting some of the monsters, the rest attacked me again. They were about to kill me!" he wailed, not caring who he woke up.

TK nearly fainted with relief. "The angel would have found a way to save you, Kevin."

"Go back to sleep, guys," a very tired Davis grumbled.

"Wake up," TK ordered. "We need to tell you something."

"If this is about your love life, I'll kill you, TK."

TK drew a breath quickly. 'Wrong choice of words, Davis,' he thought grimly. 'No, I'm just being paranoid.' "Get up," he repeated stoutly.

Kari began to wake the others up, her voice quavering slightly as she spoke to them. When all the people were awake (or partially awake), TK drew another, much deeper, breath. "Okay," he began nervously. "We have a problem."

Tai already sensed how TK was going to announce the issue, though he had no idea what the issue was. "Don't talk in circles, TK," he commented, studying the pale face intently.

TK sighed. "Okay, okay. Yolei's been murdered."

Sora burst into tears, as did Kari (again). Davis's eyes widened considerably, and the blood drained from his face. Tai and Matt looked at each other with identical faces of pain, for both had yelled at the girl only hours before her untimely death. Kevin sucked in air and held it, his eyes wide, glimmering with unshed tears. He didn't know Yolei as well as the others, but he felt the pain nevertheless. Cody looked the most affected. He was crying, but his eyes were dull. He seemed to be in shock. He body quivered as chills ran up and down his back. Finally he croaked, "Yolei." And that was the last word he said.

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Digimon. Do you believe that?

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 3

The kids managed to lie down to sleep, and some even managed to fall asleep. Kevin was the first, his eyelids dropping so low he couldn't fight the urge any longer. Davis followed, as he tried to pretend this was a dream. Matt was next to sucumb to the desire. He just couldn't stay awake any longer. Sora crumbled next, her head resting softly on Davis's shoulder. But Kari, TK, and Tai had seen the body, Tai having removed it from the kitchen. The picture left an imprint in their memories.

Kari rested her head on TK's shoulder, her tears having finally stopped. His arm was protectively around her, and he was forcing his body to stop shaking. "TK," Kari whispered, more of a breath than a word, "I'm scared."

'Me too, Kari,' the young blonde thought. Aloud, though, he replied, "Don't worry, kid. There's nothing to be afraid of. No matter what, I'll protect you."

Kari liked that answer and proceded to snuggle further into his side. Tai rested a hand on both their shoulders and hugged them close. "And I'll protect both of you."

"Thanks, Tai," Kari mumbled. TK cast a smile at the older boy, who returned it painfully. He was still smarting from Yolei's death, not only because the girl was dead, but also because he had yelled at her and called her annoying only hours before.

TK was also troubled by Yolei's death for more reasons than one. Yolei was one of his best friends, and that was his primary pain. But something in the back of his mind was screaming to be heard. 'You were awake, idiot,' it yelled. 'You would have heard someone come in, or at least a scream, right?' Of course, TK never liked listening to the voices in his head. If he had, it might have saved a few more lives.

Mercifully, both TK and Kari fell asleep. Tai studied the sleeping kids with a look of jealousy. 'Her eyes,' he thought, shuddering. 'They were so... empty. It was terrifying. She looked so scared. I wonder what it's like to die.' That last thought sent the brunette into puzzlement. 'Is it awful to die?' he wondered. 'Yolei almost looked at peace. Maybe it didn't hurt. I wonder who did that to her.'

Tai, too, managed to slide into unconciousness as his eyelids grew heavy and demanding. His last thought was 'What if the murderer is still on the loose?'

Davis was the first to awaken the next morning. His stomach felt like he'd swallowed a cannon ball, and the tears pricking at his eyelids burned like fire. 'Why does losing someone have to be so hard?' he wondered weakly. 'If I don't get close to anyone, I can't lose them,' he reasoned. His head hurt, and these thoughts made him feel better. It seemed more of a realization than anything else. 'If I just keep away from the others, nothing can hurt me. I'll be an emotional shield."

But that thought only lasted for five minutes. Then Sora woke up. "Are you okay, Davis?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Davis looked at the ground. "It hurts," he croaked, though he intended to say "I'm fine."

Sora wrapped her arms around his thin frame and let him cry on her shoulder. It was the first time Davis had shed a tear since Yolei died and it felt good, better than keeping them inside. "It'll be okay, Davis. It'll be okay."

"Yolei was one of my best friends," Davis muttered, his voice muffled by Sora's shoulder. "I would never have told her, but we were closer friends than either of us really knew."

"That's what happens in the digital world. That's why you're so close with all the digidestined."

"It's different with Yolei."

Sora's face lit up as she understood. "You liked her, didn't you?"

Davis didn't blush. He nodded meakly, then buried his head in the older girl's shoulder again. "Yeah," he mumbled, his voice breaking with sobs.

"Davis," Sora whispered, hugging him tightly.

Davis suddenly pulled away like he'd been shocked. "I'm sorry, Sora," he apologized. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Um, are you coming?"

"Sure," she replied. She almost felt like she had to protect Davis. It was indescribible.

"There's some waffles in the refrigerator," Davis remarked. "I'll race you out there."

"Sure. Hang on." Sora looked around. "Where's Cody?"

Davis's eyes widened. "You don't think..."

"Let's go." They ran out of the cabin, but not before Sora grabbed a knife from the kitchen.

"What's the for?" Davis asked as they tore off in search of Cody.

"The murderer finding us," she replied. Davis shivered.

Suddenly the two heard a shriek of panic, then a howl of pain before all was silent except the roaring of the wind.

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.

****

!@#*cRAZY_kAZU_fAN*#@! - *grin* Read to find out. You're close, but are you close enough?

BartendinWufie – Don't die yet! There are still 5 more chapters.

And thanks to Dracotk for reviewing too!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Japanese people. I'm neither Japanese nor a person (sometimes), therefore I don't own it.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 4

TK and Kari were up by the time Sora and Davis returned. All four were jumpy now. Sora and Davis couldn't erase the mental picture they had just acquired.

*Flashback*

A scream pierced the early morning air.

"Sora? What was that?" Davis asked nervously.

Sora swallowed hard. "I... I don't know, Davis."

"Let's go find out." Davis ran in the direction of the scream, while Sora was ready to run in the opposite direction. That's when they saw it.

Cody's body was covered in blood, blood so red it put a tomato to shame. "Well, now we know Cody's not a vampire," Davis stammered, trying fruitlessly to make a joke.

'It's not the time for jokes,' Sora thought, but she didn't say anything to Davis. This was his way of dealing with the truth.

Cody lay on his back, his eyes open. Tai had told Sora that Yolei's eyes held a mix of fear, horror, surprise, and just a little peace. Cody's eyes were much different.

The emerald eyes were still dull, just as when he went into shock. They were at peace with death, a very strong peace. It could almost be ruled as a suicide, except for the screams that had been heard.

A knife protruded from his chest, blood pouring out around it. His death was relatively clean, most unlike Yolei's. Another thing that ruled out a suicide were Cody's hands. They were around his neck, protecting his neck. Yolei had been killed through her neck, and Cody was being prepared for that. He didn't expect the knife to go to his chest instead.

*End Flashback*

Sora was shaking horribly by the time the others woke up. By now, TK and Kari had heard the news. Kari cried far less this time. Perhaps she wasn't as close to Cody as she was to Yolei.

Kevin was the first to wake up, having fallen asleep first. When he saw everyone's pale faces, his normal morning smile faded into a look of concern. "What happened?" he asked. "Did someone else die?"

"Cody," Sora said softly.

It was then that it seemed Kevin finally understood the reality of the situation. His eyes went from tired to wide in a matter of seconds. He tried to speak, but no words came out. Finally he crawled into a corner and remained there for most of the morning.

As each of the remaining digidestined awoke, Sora or Davis told them of Cody. Kari sat silently, thinking. TK watched his brother. 'Kevin,' he thought, 'why did this have to be your first introduction to the real world?'

Kevin thought about Cody. He'd never had a friend quite like Cody. When he had first joined the digidestined, tagging along after TK, Cody was the first to accept him. They were complete opposites. Cody was quiet, almost shy, while Kevin loved to talk, to anybody. Kevin loved physical activity, running, jumping, jogging, anything. All Cody could stand was Kendo. Even their physical appearances were different. Cody had dark hair; Kevin was a blonde. Cody had green eyes; Kevin's were blue. But they had become fast friends and had remained that way.

Kevin didn't speak again for a long time. TK was worried. Matt was lost. Matt and TK had both seen Cody as practically a little brother, too. Matt had been closer to him, especially as of recently.

TK watched Kevin's dull eyes. Not a muscle moved on the younger boy until he burst into tears of mourning. "Why, TK?" he whispered, his voice merely a breath.

"Everybody dies, Kevin," TK told him, trying to avoid giving an answer.

"But why Cody? Why now? He was so young."

TK could do nothing more than pat his brother on the shoulder and let him cry. "I'm sorry, Kevin," he said quietly, but Kevin never heard.

'If I could only have had one more moment with him,' Kevin thought. 'I'd have told him what our friendship meant to me. I never thanked him for being so great to me. I never told him how I felt. Why not, when life is so fragile and can be taken away so quickly?'

Sora was in shock. She hadn't seen Yolei's dead body. But Cody's was terrifying. Her body quivered thinking about it, and Davis held her tightly. He'd been more than a friend to her since that morning. She kissed his cheek gently, causing an intense blush to heat his face. "What was that for?" he demanded.

Sora shrugged. "To thank you. For caring, I mean."

"Oh." Davis flushed again, smiling this time. After all, how he could have known what a little more time.

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.

Thanks to **jll0713 **for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Digimon is the product of too much time on the computer. ...Then I should probably own it.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 5

Matt disappeared that morning. TK and Kevin were scared. "We have to go look for him," TK begged. "He's not dead yet. We can split up into search parties. Pairs. That way someone's there to cover our backs. And everyone's covered. So none of us can be the murderers."

"I want to be with Tai," Kevin declared, surprising everyone, TK most of all.

"Two reasons," Kevin explained. "One, Tai's the biggest one here, and probably the strongest. Two, Tai's the only one without a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"I don't!" TK and Kari chorused.

Kevin sniggered. "Yeah, right."

"Wait, I don't, either," Davis cried. He turned sharply to Sora, who looked a little hurt. His eyes widened considerably. "Unless... I mean... well... willyoubemygirlfriend?" She smiled and nodded cheerfully.

Kevin cast another glare at TK and Kari, who weren't looking at him, or each other. "So do you want to be my partner, Tai?"

Tai grinned. "Sure. We can do some catching up along the way. I'm sure Matt's not far. Probably went for some food or something. Let's go."

TK walked very closely to Kari. His little brother's words echoed in his head. 'I should be looking for Matt, not thinking about making out with my best friend,' he told himself.

Kari couldn't concentrate, either. Her thoughts kept traveling to TK. Finally, she knew she needed to do something so she could get her focus back again. "TK," she muttered. He turned to her. Seizing the moment, she pressed her lips firmly against his. He shivered with passion, and only broke off for air.

"What was that?" he wondered.

"A kiss," Kari stated. TK gave her a "duh" look. "I just... needed to see your reaction."

"You're thinking about what Kevin said too?" She nodded. "Wanna, um, prove him right?"

Kari beamed at him. "O... okay." Then a scream pierced the quiet air and they went running after it.

Kevin met them halfway. He was sobbing, shuddering, whimpering. He refused to speak. Kari held him and TK rubbed his back. "What's wrong, Kevin?" the boy whispered soothingly, but his brother wouldn't speak.

Sora and Davis met up with them, gasping from the run. "What's wrong?" Sora demanded, fully alarmed. Davis looked at the wailing boy sympathetically.

"Where's Tai?" the brunette added, casting a look around.

Kari paled noticably. TK bit his lip. Sora's eyes widened. Davis frowned. And Kevin sobbed.

Three hours later, Sora finally managed to pry a few words out of Kevin. She immediately regretted it. The words made Kevin cry again. All he'd said was, "Tai was killed."

********

Kari wouldn't talk to anyone. Her brother, her only brother. He was gone, forever. Who could have done it? Well, she knew that much. The question was, who was next?

Matt still hadn't been found. TK didn't know which brother he was more worried about: the missing one, or the temporarily insane one. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't notice Kari leave the cabin. For, if he had, she would never have gotten away with it.

Kari found Matt. And, before she ran away, she saw a stab mark in his back, blood pouring from the slash.

She told the others. 'Kevin is insane,' TK thought. 'Matt's dead. I'm the only brother left. Hell, I'm one of two boys left, excluding Kevin."

TK, Kari, Kevin, Davis, and Sora were the only one's left. And, mind you, one of them was the murderer. They'd all seen a dead body, all felt the reality shock. So who had done it?

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.

****

TogetherAgain – Thanks for reviewing! *big hug*

****

Phire Phoenix – SQUALL! Hehe, keep reading, you've got the right idea... sort of. But maybe Kevin's innocent because he's a ten-year-old who grew up with no family to explain stuff to him.

****

!@#*cRAZY_kAZU_fAN*#@! – You're on the right track. Keep thinking... and reading.

****

Blackout12 – Rating me, eh? Great ratings, though. Thanks!

****

ArchangelUK – Actually, Kevin philosophizes too much 'cause I can't write about little kids thoughts. But good call with Cody. And it wouldn't be Nancy Takaishi because she remarried Ishida (what's his first name?) so now she's Nancy Ishida.

****

Thanks to everyone who reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N – You learn the killer in this chapter. Be prepared.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 6

Kevin got a little better. He started to speak again, but TK knew he would never be the same. He also knew that it wasn't Tai's death that upset him. It was Matt's and Cody's.

Kevin pulled TK aside one day with a curt, "We have to talk."

They slipped into the back room, where TK had done his writing. "What?" the older boy demanded.

Kevin took a deep breath. "What I'm going to say next I don't want to have to repeat, so listen carefully.

"I'm the murderer."

TK choked. "What?"

Kevin didn't repeat himself, merely continued, "I killed Yolei and Tai. Someone else killed Matt and Cody. And I know who that was."

TK couldn't believe this. And it was about to get worse. "Who?" he whispered meakly.

"Kari."

TK's face went pale. Great. His girlfriend and his brother were the murderers. He had been alone with both of them countless times, yet he was still alive. He looked at Kevin to explain further.

"I came here only to murder Yolei," Kevin began. "She's always made fun of me, called me a tagalong, looked down on me. So I killed her. Kari was close to Yolei; she was hurt by it. She knew it was me from the beginning. I'm not quite sure how she knew, but she did. To get back at me, she killed Cody. To get back at her, I killed Tai. Then she killed Matt. Now, I'm going to kill her."

TK was silent for a long moment. He had to collect himself. "What about Sora, Davis, and me?"

"Sora's sort of on Kari's side, someone I would kill to get back at Kari. Davis is on my side. You're neutral territory. Kari loves you and you're my brother. I would never kill a blood relative."

"But I'm not your blood relative."

Kevin laughed dryly. "Oh, yes, you are. Here's the story Mom and Dad never told you. When they were divorced, they met each other one night. One thing led to another and then Mom was pregnant with me. She went to her sister's house for nine months, remember? You lived with Dad and Matt. Well, you might not remember. You were only three. She claimed her sister was very sick and had to be taken care of. Dad didn't deny it, and neither did Aunt Patty, who was in on the pregnancy already.

"Mom had me then put me up for adoption, with the promise that she would return in a year or so. It wound up being nine years. Mom adopted me and that was the story. We all looked so alike, it was weird, right? I asked her about it, one time when she was kind of drunk. She poured out the whole story to me."

TK sighed, then sighed again. "This is crazy," he finally said. "This is just too crazy. When did this get so out of hand?"

"TK, I'm going to kill Kari, and I need your help."

TK turned a shade of red that cannot be identified in a 64 pack of crayons. "Why me?' he demanded, stricken with fear and anger. "Why the hell would I want to kill my girlfriend?"

Kevin turned on him, his eyes blazing with anger. "She killed Matt! She killed your brother. That's why." He glowered at TK with such ferocity that the older boy was scared.

TK covered his face with his hands. "I wish this was a bad dream," he mumbled. "I wish I would wake up."

"So do I," Kevin admitted. "This got out of hand. It's my fault. After I kill Kari, I'm going to kill myself. I made a mess of things and I'm going to pay the ultimate price."

TK felt his breath catch in his throat, a sure sign of tears to come. "Then I'll lose both of you. Dammit, Kevin!" His voice reached a shrill peak that reverberated throughout the room. TK could only wonder why the others hadn't heard him already, but he realized they were pretty secluded. "Fine," he whispered, hating himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Distract her. Get her outside. I don't know how, but do it. I'll stab her in the back, just like Matt was killed. She doesn't deserve better." Kevin's voice echoed in TK's brain for a moment before the Digidestined of Hope nodded. Kevin left the room, leaving behind a boy who hated himself and his brother.

And TK, scared and defeated, sat down in the middle of the room and cried.

*END*

A/N – There will be another chapter.

****

TakariLight – Guessing is good, do you see where it got you?

****

PhoniexChild – See, I had to kill Tai. It all had a purpose.

****

TogetherAgain – No, it's not Joe or Izzy or Mimi. They won't make an appearance in this story. Not that I don't like them, it's just... that I don't like Joe or Mimi and I didn't like Izzy when I started this story.

****

anime mistress – Oh, yes, an excellent vacation I'm sure. The last for most of them. Yolei was first because... well, she bothers me, quite frankly. 

****

PP – Yeah, the creepy landlord guy. Haha, it's a possibly, I'm sure (you can see I refuse to give any information out. Although by now you already know.).


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: What do you think?

****

A/N – Sorry in advance. Some people are going to be upset after they read this chapter.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Chapter 7

"Kari?" TK sounded weak and vulnerable when he called his girlfriend. "Can you come with me? I want to go find Matt's body and give it a proper burial, but I don't want to go alone, in case the murderer is still out there."

Kari glanced at Sora and Davis, then nodded. "Sure, let's go quickly." They scurried out of the house, leaving Sora, Davis, and Kevin alone.

A moment later, perfectly planned, Kevin piped up, "I'm going to go catch them. I want to help bury Matt."

"Be careful," Sora instructed, and Kevin nodded, wishing he could say goodbye to them. Sora and Davis had always been very nice to him, even though he was younger and TK and Matt's little brother. But he couldn't and he knew it.

"See you later," he said, and he meant it. Eventually, they'd all meet up in some afterlife place. He'd never been really religious, but that's what he hoped.

Kari led TK to where Matt's body had been, not knowing that Kevin was close behind. When TK looked at his brother's mangaled figure, he couldn't help but cry. Tears of rage and frustration poured down his cheeks, as well as those of mourning and loss. Yolei, Cody, Tai, Matt: all people he had admired for different reasons. Yolei was never afraid to say what she thought. Cody was wise and mature beyond his years. Tai was always calm and collected. Matt was his older brother, his idol and his mentor.

'Goddamn both of them,' he thought, trying not to show signs of anger, just remorse. That's when TK knew what he had to do, and he knew it was the best thing for everyone.

He swallowed hard. "Thanks," he whispered softly to Kari. Knowing that Kevin was ready, he pulled her into a kiss for the last time. And when they pulled apart, Kari was dead.

Kevin stared at TK, who stared back, his eyes a mix of fear and horror. He swore and shivered, not sure what to do with himself. "TK." Kevin's soft voice broke the silence. "Thank you. You've been the best brother I could ever have dreamed for. I'm sorry. For this whole mess, I mean." In a moment of blind emotion, Kevin hugged TK tightly. As he pulled back, he raised the knife and pierced it through his chest. He gave a small cry and collapsed, his life ended.

TK couldn't move. He knew how it looked, two dead bodies around him, but his feet seemed frozen to the spot. He cursed and cried and tried to wake up, but the nightmare didn't end. Then TK realized it was real, and he was never going to wake up. And he ran.

He went back to the cabin, to Sora and Davis. He babbled out the whole story to them, and they came up with a plan to protect Kari and Kevin. They buried all the bodies and went home to parents who would mourn forever.

*END*

A/N – That's the end of the story. There will be an epilogue.

****

TakariLight – Sorry, he had to. But the Kari thing was pretty well-hidden, I'll admit. I thought I dropped a few hints in there, though.

****

hellfire – Yeah, he will. Did. Whatever. 

****

!@#*cRAZY_kAZU_fAN*#@! – Yeah, you were right about Kevin. TK had to make a decision. Poor guy.

****

Dracotk – What'd Kevin do to you? He's just a little kid who made a wrong decision, big time. And, yeah, Kari did kill them. Kevin never would have killed Cody. Or Matt. Never.

****

ArchangelUK - *glares* My story, my rules. Davis and Sora are together. Like it or lump it, buddy. *cocks an eyebrow* TK's insane. Well, sort of. But this scenario is real. Although that's a good idea for another story... You're right, I never said Nancy remarried Malcolm. She did.

****

PP – Can so. TK can so kill her. Well, technically he doesn't, but he distracts her. But that's not the point. TK's smart. He knows what he has to do.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is the last time. Digimon is property of other people, not me. Deal with it.

**__**

Vacation-Gone-Wrong

By: Hopeful Writer

****

Epilogue - One year later

TK met Sora and Davis at the cemetery. They were studying the headstones of their friends. Sora was crying, and Davis had a comforting arm around her. They'd all been together quite a lot during the last year. The healing process had begun.

TK was in therapy right now. After everything that had happened, especially witnessing the murders of Kevin and Kari (as the fabrication Sora had created said), he'd become withdrawn. He lived in his own fantasy and perhaps he was better that way. The therapist was making great leaps with him. He was more outspoken, had picked his grades back up in school, and even had a few friends besides Sora and Davis.

Sora never went to therapy. She hadn't gotten that bad. She and Davis healed each other. They were truly in love, so deeply that nothing could break it. That horrible vacation-gone-wrong had showed them that.

Davis's grades began to fall, a steep decline that almost got him left back. But with Sora's help, he began to work again, began to care. He lost his crush and his idol at the cabin.

TK smiled at his closest friends as they made their way over to hug him. Hugs were the best thing to TK. He liked the closeness he felt, protected in someone else's arms. Sora gave the best hugs of anyone TK knew.

"How have you been? You haven't called in almost two weeks," Sora accused. She was smiling, though. The fact that TK was crawling out of his shell made her happy.

TK's grin was hard to identify from a grimace, but Sora had practice. "I met this girl," he admitted. Davis looked interested. TK hadn't even looked at another girl, except Sora, since Kari had died.

"Who?" the other boy demanded gleefully.

"Her name's Tricia. She's my age, about three inches shorter than me, with light-brown hair to her waist, and the clearest blue eyes you'll ever see. Clearer than mine, with white flecks in them. She's really smart and she's funny too. I met her at therapy. Her younger brother was murdered in a gang fight three years ago, so she appreciates what I'm going through. I really like her, and I think she likes me back." TK's eyes hadn't been this bright since the murders, and Sora felt so happy seeing him like this.

"Did you ask her out yet?" Davis asked, willing TK not to wait.

"Yeah. We're going to the movies tomorrow night. She said she might come here today, just to make sure I'm okay. You might get a chance to meet her." TK beamed, and his friends smiled too. He turned to the graves, but his smile didn't fall for once. It turned into a sad smile, almost wistful. "I miss them too much," he whispered, almost for himself. "The house is so empty without Kevin and Matt. And sometimes in school or at the apartment, I'll look around and expect to see Cody or Yolei or Kari, and they're not there anymore."

"I know what you mean," Davis agreed. "It's so painful waking up knowing that I won't see Yolei at the convenience store, or Tai practicing soccer." Sora nodded her agreement.

After a few minutes of silent mourning, Tricia showed up. She didn't speak when she arrived, but TK introduced her immediately. "Sora, Davis, this is Tricia. Tricia, my friends, Sora and Davis." They exchanged the normal greetings.

"It's about time to leave now," Sora decided. "I'm done mourning. It's time to move on. I'll never forget them, but it's time to move on."

TK nodded. "You're right." He squared his shoulders bravely and grinned. "I'll talk to you guys soon. See you in school, Davis."

"Bye, TK," they chorused, and Sora hugged him again. He really did love her hugs.

"It was nice to meet you, Tricia," Sora added, shaking her hand.

"You too. TK talks about you all the time." TK blushed shyly, and Sora smiled.

A moment later, TK and Tricia left, and Davis spoke up. "I'm glad he found somone. After everything that's happened, he deserves it."

"Yeah." Sora was silent, thinking. Davis took the opportunity to plant a small kiss on her lips, bringing her back to the real world. She took Davis's hand. "Let's get out of here."

He grinned. "As you wish, fair lady." He kissed the back of her hand formally and laughed. They walked off together.

That was the last time any of them woke up with nightmares.

A/N - That's it. There will be no sequels or continuations. I just have too much going on right now. If I see fit in the far future, I may consider it. Please cast your reviews, even if they are flames. I love getting reviews.

§--HW--§ (http://www.geocities.com/msbjewel) 

****

TakariLight – TK survived, see? It was necessary. Not my original intention, but necessary.

****

Dracotk - *glower* Davis lived because I love him, even if no one else does. Besides, he's a good kid in this. And TK will be okay. Unless he's not. But that's for another time on another website at a much later date.

****

ArchangelUK - *raises eyebrow* You're crazy. But it's your review, your rules, right? *eyes squashed watermelon*


End file.
